


Impressive at the Time

by crOwnlEssG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Babylon, Bible, Bible History, Brothers, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Flashback, Fledgling - Freeform, Gen, Tower of Babel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crOwnlEssG/pseuds/crOwnlEssG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x20 - Castiel's first ever act of disobedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive at the Time

"Alright, Castiel. I just want you to watch over this tower and make sure its construction goes unimpeded while I'm gone." said Michael, placing the tiny fledgling on the ground.

Castiel's expression scrunched tight. "…Unimeepee… Uh-minipeed… Umpinee…?"

" _Unimpeded_." Michael corrected.

"Un… Unimpeded." repeated Castiel. His eyes widened and a grin formed on his face as he stared proudly at Michael for the small achievement.

"Yes. That's good, brother." he humored. He was about to depart when he felt something tug at his wing.

"Michael? What does 'umpeeded' mean?" Castiel asked.

Michael sighed; obviously, this little brother still had much to learn. " _Unimpeded_ means to progress without disturbances or obstructions. 'Smooth sailing,' I believe Gabriel terms it." he explained. He looked down and saw that Castiel had very big, confused eyes and his head tilted. "Just make sure no one and nothing interferes with the formation of the tower. Consider this your first training as a soldier."

Castiel blinked, then nodded seriously. "Goes peeded?"

Another sigh. "Goes peeded."

As Michael was about to take flight, he caught a glimpse of his baby brother approaching the tower and raising a finger to its walls.

"Castiel! What are you doing?" he barked.

Castiel tripped over his wings at the sound of his voice and fell down. "Gonna poke it." he said.

"What did I just tell you about the tower?"

"…Pee?"

Close enough. "That's right. So no poking it either." Michael turned his back but kept Castiel within his sight; soon enough, Castiel raised a finger to the tower again.

"Castiel, _no._ No poking the tower." said Michael.

After staring at him for a long time, Castiel finally nodded and plopped down onto a sitting position to watch over the tower.

"Good. Now, I won't be long. I'll just have to check on something with Father." And with that, Michael left.

*two minutes later*

Humans were running around screaming "Divine Wrath!" and in multiple new languages too. The tower was in pieces on the ground and there was chaos everywhere.

Michael whipped his head to the spot where his brother was still sitting. "Castiel," he said warningly.

Castiel's feathers bristled like a startled kitten's fur. "I didn't poke it!" he exclaimed.

"So why has the tower fallen?" Michael went on.

"It's made of dry dung. It would've fallen sooner or later." replied Castiel innocently.

Michael sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Let's get you back to Heaven."

If Michael had taken the time to see what was behind Castiel's back, he would have seen him wiping a bit of dried dung off his finger.


End file.
